


【日影】【HinaKage】都是汗，做吗？

by Olivialoves



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, 一篇肉, 我的日影滤镜已经重度扭曲请慎重食用, 汗湿的做爱
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 17:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19909141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivialoves/pseuds/Olivialoves
Summary: 想看影山湿漉漉，精致漂亮地流水儿，就这么做了。拖了太久，文风周转四折。果然攻方变隐形了哭。





	【日影】【HinaKage】都是汗，做吗？

影山混合了kaito和达成，时而表现脆弱那一定是达成表演下带来他懂文艺所引起的错觉。  
他们脱了衣服后，我就找不到要他们脱衣服的原始冲动了（盲人摸象  
是不是太乖太像小羊羔了。影山这种水平，完全不能理解文学隐喻的吧！炸毛也被适可而止了。

最近有个porn梗。抱着睡觉的时候梦里来了，你让屁股顶着的作何感想。好好笑噢。（跟本文无关

————————————————  
影山臭死啦！  
怎么可能没有味道，刚刚痛快打了五局比赛，全场的人都是大汗淋漓，像装了破喷头，嘀嘀嗒嗒。  
被嫌弃的人表情窘迫，结巴着大骂日向也臭。鼻子直钻日向的腋窝。  
日向又痒又热，像是最不堪的秘密正在被嗅闻，害臊得粗鲁。立即跳开，影山的手臂又把他控住半空，事实上鞋底根本蹬不到地，扑腾踢膝盖，扯着嗓子喊影山不要脸混蛋。  
两个人身上的液体飞溅到彼此身上，淅淅沥沥，和身体本身的汗汇流，直直往鞋袜里钻。即使日向奋力逃脱，这条游鱼在后背顶到体育馆合金栏杆上时还是猛吸了口气，腿在影山厚实的后腰打结，排球鞋伸进衣服里头，背上的水渍太滑，两只脚死死扣牢才不致滑落。手抓住了背后的支撑物。外头的夏风又干又热，根本不让人头脑冷静。  
影山，腰痛。  
确实，为了控制住他，影山用了不必要的蛮力。左手托住他屁股，环住的右手微微放松，那块衬衫现在也露出嘶嘶蒸汽和贴合身体而散发的热。这种热的味道应该是自己运动后酸汗让衣服湿个里朝外，拽着衣领穿过鼻前时只给自己闻的味道。日向显得更加难堪，显然他闻到了这股标签为“自己闻闻还行被别人闻到就很难堪”的私密，扭捏抖动。但是动作幅度非常有限，怪害羞的，他的屁股也能明显感觉到底下发热的肉和骨。  
他没想到对方也有同样的问题，或者只是太习惯体汗而不是问题。  
汗液和尿液是一个成分，他现在对影山嘘嘘的味道习以为常。这个想法把他雷的里焦外嫩，嘴皱起来。  
他们俩臭的不行，这股味道就是汗在高热身体和闷热布料间发酵出的酸味，刺得钻鼻。何况两具正在发挥发酵作用的身体挤在一起，基调相同又各有特色的体味会让常年不洗短裤袜子的运动男孩皱着脸逃开。但不是这两个人，他俩太熟悉彼此的味道，已经渡过作呕晕眩的阶段，只能在其中找到安心和不常发生的情热。  
今天轮到你了吧？  
他指的是谁在下面的事。日向显然明白了，但眼神飘忽，呃呃啊啊不太情愿。  
干吗？  
我不是很喜欢在下面。说起来，每次影山你弄都很痛！  
被指责技术不行，不跳脚还是人？这不是男人尊严的问题，是做人的问题，是做一个影山飞雄的底线。  
影山青筋暴起，用膝盖给不知好歹的家伙一棍子。上面一声惨叫。  
以为自己是情圣吗！别开玩笑了！每次扩张没做完就急吼吼捅进来，叫你慢点只会变本加厉，几次把我从床尾顶到床头了！谁会在要滑出来的时候，跟上来继续撞！就不知道给我歇口气！该死的、活该和右手过一辈子的呆瓜！  
啊...这么一说，确实。日向恍然大悟。  
性爱中身体直接感觉，影山转性似的柔肠百转反倒让他不好意思。犹豫犹豫再犹豫，询问的口气都畏缩起来。  
日向捏捏影山的后脖根。那还做吗？  
突然的温柔搞得影山更害臊，他把搭档放下（手突然抽回），扶脖子坐下。  
笨蛋，尽在没所谓的时候说这种话！  
不好意思。  
日向亲了亲他的嘴角，乡下娃的示好。  
我知道给什么你都会接住的。  
影山扭过头，不理他。但不妨碍旁边人像只火烈鸟热情求偶。  
这句话不该是我的台词吗？铁棒。  
影山回应了，在脸上落下第十四个吻的时候，悄悄嘟囔道。

笨...笨蛋，别嘬了...嗯……  
影山咬着卫衣下摆，袒露前胸，防滑的鞋抵抗不住作用力，慢慢滑到地上。  
胸前的红点质料经典，百般呵护咬噬，不曾破裂，反倒更显硬挺，涂了一层透明的光泽，色泽纯熟。  
人类难以达到的耳红奇迹般实现了。  
要奶嘴就去商店里买一个，你个低智儿。  
日向跟着蹲坐在两腿间，手指追过一丛丛湿密的黑发，无形的气体在窗栏漏下的阳光中氤氲缭绕。他一直知道相捧体温偏高，是大夏天拦网撞一起都想反作用力躲开的热，这种时间他反倒不讨厌，这说明他很认真，也很投入，影山在像为排球发热一样为他发热。  
这种想法想法带着自我主义，日向嘴唇一撅也就咽下去了。不想吵嘴。一旦开始了，注意力转移现在他俩最想做的事反而做不成。你是这里的大人，日向告诫自己。  
他温顺的好手，像安抚马驹一样撸过深色护膝，轻轻摇晃。主人咽咽口水表示认同。提起来用点劲，才分离开汗水附着的布面，露出底下坚实不屈的强壮平台。那里最坚韧的力量往往会在影山极速跪倒时闪现。自那深处，会救起一个漂亮的弧线球，希望的允诺。  
所以你看，日向有好理由，永远厌倦不了从曲起的膝盖欣赏。无论从这里往上看还是往下，都有肌理分明的线条令他垂爱。分开主干和附着的阴影，手心附上去，那里的肌肉会弹跳着离开，颤抖。  
影山的身体没有文理教室外半身石膏像那么完美的呆板，他是活的，震颤着散发热量，会对触摸和亲吻产生反应，或逃离或迎合，像冰又像火。活着，真好。  
日向弯下腰，顺着膝盖到底部肌肉的阴影，鼻子感受到毛绒绒的欢迎，一点点吻到大腿外侧。头顶蛮力的抓挠透着不知所措，轻轻地停留在上面，手指间还攥着发根。  
抬眼上瞧，影山一脸纠结的表情，日向抓着无声的信号，开心地抱住影山腰，陨石撞地球似的牙齿撞舌头，火急火燎扒他裤子。  
现在即使跟狗似的使劲吸鼻子，日向也闻不出来异味。一心同体就是这种意思，他自满于新学的成语此刻妙用，手上的工作更加迅速。  
裤头打开来，当然不是什么没见过的东西。但此刻他俩要做的事让寻常的物件起了不寻常的反应。  
现在他灵敏的鼻子察觉出转瞬即逝的腥味。对面更加郝然，裤头大开，咬着的上衣已堆积到胸大肌前，小麦色上大片赤红。色情画主人手背掩鼻，目光斜出，倒在墙上，任人作为。  
那根不存在的天线突突直立。他几乎是脊背酸软的牙痒痒，可恨这人永远不知道自己多好吃。不过脾气臭这一点很难克服倒是了，现在的假象也只残存在他俩纠斗疲累后的一瞬，生理性地追求彼此。  
现在的假象让他眼角发烫，胆大妄为。小个子趁他不备，抓着两臂把他翻过去，牢牢控制住。影山肆意挥洒汗水的脸在撞到栏杆前堪堪停住，自然是双方通力合作的结果。  
日向——  
在黑发青年艰难地折过脖子，要骂他个狗血淋头前，日向猴急凑过去，用舌头顶弄他的口腔，紧贴的下体也贴紧屁股前后鼓动。日向比较擅长用动物性来解释他对这具身体的喜爱，即使原始，但在同样脑电波的搭档看来也是无缝对接。虽然对方的征服欲让他脊骨发软，但被控制的感觉还是让他很不爽。  
影山吁吁，发出轻微警告。他上半身全靠日向持衡，脸到脖子撞在栏杆上，上肢全靠肩肘支撑。口里溢出来的唾液嘀嘀嗒嗒沿着不锈钢，留下泛白沫的湿痕。影山忍不住地发颤，身体自主地动起来，往后靠。终于日向松口，不给他喘息的时间，咬住了影山左肩。  
要去了哦。  
冷不丁的通知，影山只来得及收紧腰部，嗯嗯地想往前逃，对方已经整根送进。  
不要！  
穴肉受惊，一圈圈反复挤压异物，无异于收紧又放松欢乐棒，惹得淫叫连连。影山头抵着墙，深呼吸来回收冷静以及对身体的控制。现在身体又热又冷，脑袋也飘忽发懵。唯一确定的是身体交接处不止他一人汗如雨下。这种平等让影山赤痛的心里好过一点。  
喉咙吞咽到不再烧得慌，影山质问：喂，为什么不润滑！？  
回答来得诚实：想看你乖得像头羊的样子。  
...那是不可能的吧！  
没有回答，日向埋在他身后，影山看不到的地方，悄悄笑了。捉着的手拉得更紧，往后扯。  
位置的稍稍变化就让影山嘶嘶低叫，偏偏被控制上身，不由自主往后躺，没了护膝的膝盖承受着精巧隐秘的重量作用力，担忧，不禁闷哼出声，以表不适。  
放心吧。背后传来如此宽慰。  
会放心才有鬼。  
只不过这是影山君腹诽，此刻他被身体细微的有如调试琴弦的一波波震荡拿捏得发作不得。影山君一贯如是掌握身体信息，每一次反馈都不会遗漏，进而作出调整。现在却不行，舵不掌在他手上，他只能被动接受每一次电流的冲击挑拨，瓮蚌似的开合，咿咿呀呀，像个破坏的风扇。吐息再吸气，身体泛红，乳头坚挺。  
再往后拉，再往深处，日向那根天赋异禀的烫棍磨人地轻轻碾过格外敏感的软肉。  
啊...  
影山现在像被绑在火刑架上施以魔术。衣物不再是蔽体的作用，身体也不被操控，以太过暴露的方式被打开展示。完全放弃控制后，迎头痛击的是古怪的解脱和快感。紧接着，神经像被酸软又带着星点火花的暖流灌过。  
影山深深的叹息，放弃地如指挥者所愿，做一柄最佳的小提琴，弹奏出最需要的音色一般极力弯曲自己柔软的身体。  
他是被拉着，按照日向的速度，欢欣又疼痒，慢慢坐深，坐到他鼠蹊上的。  
臀肉与大腿根贴合，两人都发出悠长的叹息，像重叠的祝福，回荡在彼此狭小的空间里。两人湿黏的发鬓胶在一块。  
他俩都知道日向的体能撑不住全程拎着影山飞雄，这个比他大一号也壮实许多的身材。满足猎奇心，何况刚刚目的也已达到：就目前这段时间，他是他的了。  
影山飞雄无疑是在迁就日向，不想传又过去了的球，不想打开却被摁着头驯服。他每每察觉都恼怒万分，觉得自己被牵鼻子走很不爽，但在一时强压的气势下又会默许，主动调节自身去迎合他这种本能反应，在当下又无可奈何。  
心有灵犀，两人膝盖跪行，交错着向墙脚方向移动，直到影山终于松口气搭在倚靠物上，前胸脱力地顶在上面。现在双手解除限制，影山前臂交叠，抵住额头，准备好缓冲。一路挪过来阴茎在屁股里的磨蹭让他气息不匀，心里暗骂这个一小会儿都等不了抽离的笨蛋。但他现在实在没口水对着日向脸狂喷，让这混蛋长点记性。  
日向没打算让他的手休息，他火热的手心抓住影山，就在关节部位，要他的手心贴着自己的身体一路向下，抚慰自己。  
你有双神奇的手，影山。你应该用它好好发现自己。  
左手蜿蜒而下，顺着高挺涨红的柱身向下，摸到不属于他的跳动。他一下就想抽回，但被紧紧抓住。  
你不要得寸进尺。影山耐心快要耗光，拿出对待敌人的态度威胁他。  
很浅的，快点，自己试试。  
明明不该有被轻看的感觉，影山依旧觉得被羞辱了。说他浅到底什么意思……  
嗯！慢点！  
小个子抓着他的手往里伸，自己涨动的性器依旧慢慢装进去。他快被颠得飞出去，不禁抓紧栏杆，控制一阵阵脉浪。野马不是嘘声和鞭子抽听话的，日向咬着牙愈发使劲，颠得影山两眼发白，那里也不自觉抽动痉挛，又酸又爽，舒服得一阵阵打哆嗦，手里紧了松松了紧。  
他胸前被凉硬的木板夹得恶心，怎么腾挪都是有限的疏解，他奋力转过身，夹住那该死的屁股控制节奏。  
好舒服...啊！影山里面，一直好舒服……  
近乎喃喃自语，日向着迷地盯着两人连接的地方，头发里的汗液丝柱般撒播，看着肉棒翻挤出泡沫，又狠狠塞回去。  
够了，够了，够了！  
体内的快乐层层叠叠，加上日向不引以为意的淫欲，影山很快爬升到抽抖着高潮的地步。  
等他大喘着气塌在地上，背后一片湿凉，不管他怎么在地上腾地方，以后像在水面上滑动。他来了以后，日向发出像被卡住喉咙的声音，细细尖尖的，把住他胯部的手愈发使劲。总算他浑身抽动，狼狈拔出，射在影山已有一滩的肚子上。  
日向倒在他身上，依偎着他衣着较干净的左侧，平复呼吸。  
这次太疯了。  
等他俩都冷静下来，不得不用自己的毛巾蘸水，把地板栏杆一切有可能暴露的地方擦干净。在影山考虑直接把衣服拉下来盖住肚子还是拿毛巾擦一下的时候，日向大方地用自己衬衫内搭当手纸，解决这一问题。  
等下还是去洗手间拿水洗洗比较好。  
擦到肚皮上没有明显干涸，满意的副攻手点点头，把内搭扔到肩上。  
你衣服呢？  
我带回家洗啦，别担心，我会悄悄洗没人会发现的。日向眨眨眼。  
再说我也没很讨厌影山的精液。  
语不惊人死不休。  
上面也有你自己的好不好！  
别担心啦，我会好好留念的。  
再次拉过影山，对方难得不设防，轻易地弯下腰。日向掠夺一个心醉神迷的吻，吸吻他的上唇瓣，最后嘬了一口他的舌头。他嘴唇上的汗液的咸味也参杂其中。  
日向放开他，回味似的定下结论：  
或许我也没那么讨厌你的汗。

end


End file.
